


Will you dance with me?

by Goolash



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Unus Annus - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Unus Annus, this is very very cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goolash/pseuds/Goolash
Summary: If you can't find the right words to express your feelings for someone...Just, dance with them.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 132





	Will you dance with me?

**Author's Note:**

> Look imma be honest with yall- I'm not the best at writing cheesy loving stories. But hey I tried my best. And I think it turned out pretty...okay.   
> Also sorry for this one being so short ;-; 
> 
> And again, mind any mistakes, I read it but some may have escaped.

_Finally, a new day has arrived and it was time to film yet another Unus Annus video. This time with a twist a.k.a not really dangerous but equally entertaining._

_They were already prepared for what's coming. They already knew they were gonna do such thing for a while now. Dancing. Salsa dancing to be specific. Something Mark wasn't quite as interested as Ethan was, mostly because Mark knew he'd sweat like an ass just from moving his pinky._

"Okay, let's get started!" _Leslie, their personal salsa dancer for the day._

_They started with some rather too easy steps, not too bad, Mark could handle them. Although he couldn't hide the fact that he was not really excited about the whole situation, his voice didn't come out as it usually did. He hoped it wasn't too obvious. Ethan was having a great time already, Leslie was happy too, Amy had fun with the camera and there he was, wanting to go home and sleep._

_Honestly, though, it wasn't terrible. The number of times Amy had to cut because Mark and Ethan fucked up or started laughing with the slightest mistake was quite big already. Mark thought it wouldn't be that horrible after all._

"Should we spin?" _The woman asked and Ethan's face lit up with excitement while Mark's...with fear._

_Yet again, it wasn't that bad. Mark was perhaps getting a little dizzy from all the spins, palms a little sweaty along with every other part of his body. He felt like his thirties were showing, he was getting a lot more tired with simple tasks and he had already lost most of his flexibility, but, not his muscles of course._

_It felt quite odd, having Ethan leading him onto the dancefloor, pushing his back, pushing him forth, spinning him...holding onto his hands so gently yet tightly enough to not accidentally let him slip off while spinning him. And during the whole thing, they were looking at each other deep into the eyes. The younger always had that sweet smile on his face. It did things to Mark's heart he won't lie._

"Lift me up" _The words came out on their own as they were dancing. The music was too loud and it came out barely loud enough to be heard, it was impressive how Ethan heard him. However, he didn't try anything other than lead him around, pull him close, then push him away._ "Etha-" _Before he had the chance to continue, the younger spun him around one more time, pulling him close to his chest and dipping him at the end._

_The moment was intense. While Leslie and Amy were basically clapping behind them, Mark and Ethan had their moment. Eyes were locked to each other. Neither of them attempted to move right away, they stayed. Having Ethan's face so close to him made his heart spike. Mark could feel his breath on his neck as hands gripped on him tighter to keep him steady._

_The moment Ethan pulled Mark up, he leaned in and whispered._ "I heard you" _Then moved on with a wink and bowed to their crowd._

_Mark sat there and watched from where he was left. He was honestly too sweaty for anything and pretty worn out, impressed by how Ethan seemed to have the energy to do this all over again twice even._

_But that was all the time left they had, they soon after ended the video as usual and watched as Amy and Leslie went out of the room to have a girls talk from what it seemed. Leaving the boys alone in the room._

"Phew, that was something" _Ethan spoke first as he slowly took off his turtleneck shirt, tossing it aside._ "Turtleneck was a huge mistake here" _He then proceeded to replace it with a deep blue tank top._

_During **that** , Mark was staring at Ethan's muscles. His arms, his fingers moving on his own body, his chest...he didn't have muscles like Mark but, he had something good going on there._

"You like what you see?" _Ethan's sudden deep voice shook Mark back, looking up to see the other smirking at him._ "You've been staring for quite a while there buddy" _Smug, very smug._

_Mark felt his cheeks brightening up. He knew he was staring but he didn't realize how long or how obvious he was. He remained suspiciously quiet though. Not that it was a surprise, he was just caught staring at his best friend, what could he possibly say at that._

_Nevertheless, Ethan didn't tease him further, he sat there for a moment in silence, looking at himself in the mirror. Mark thought it time to move on, change his clothes as well, his sweaty shirt stuck uncomfortably onto his body._ _And so he did, he slowly unbuttoned his shirt, sighing at the cold air hitting his sweaty chest. He took a moment, wiping himself dry before putting on a new similar shirt, buttoning it all the way up, then proceeded with replacing his jeans with a pair of comfortable sweatpants._

"Jeez, you had sweatpants all along and chose to wear jeans on a salsa dance lesson?" _Ethan's voice behind him made him jump off his skin and spin around. Hell._

"Jesus fucking christ Ethan don't do this to an old man" _Mark chuckled st himself, trying his best to hide the small blush on his cheeks_

"Pfft, old man" _The younger chuckled back._ "Anyway, how about that lift you were so eager to do before?"

_Oh right. Mark had somehow forgotten how he desperately wanted Ethan to try to lift him up again. Not that anything would change, he was muscular, yes, pretty strong too but Mark weighted way more than him for sure. It might be mostly physical power needed to lift someone up, but strength was also needed._

"Ah hah, about that- it's fine now really, no need to kill our backs" _He laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck._

"Oh c'mon Mark! One more time!" _Ethan wasn't gonna give up. He never did anyway, once something got stuck in his head, it never really got out. So Mark had no other choice or he was gonna listen to him mumbling about it the whole week, the answer was obvious there._

_He sighed loudly and nodded, watching as the younger's face lit up with excitement. It was gonna end up like the previous times, most likely, he thought. But why not give it one more try, besides, Mark was responsible for this, he demanded it, for some reason he still doesn't understand._

"Okay, here goes nothing" _After taking a deep breath, the elder took a few steps back before running towards the other_. _He was hit with regrets, he was sure he would be dropped from the amount of speed he had gained but- "OH- oh my god"_ _He didn't. Ethan didn't drop him, the opposite actually, he had successfully lifted him up and was currently spinning him around._

_Mark had war flashbacks. Just an hour ago, that man could barely lift him off the ground and now he was even spinning him around with such ease._

"Atta boy" _Ethan whispered as he gently placed Mark back down, a bright smile stuck on his lips._ "So how was that?"

"You couldn't even lift me off the ground before and now you just-" _Mark shook his head, still shocked and confused on what he had just witnessed._ "How did you- what did you do?!" _So many questions ran through his head. He couldn't decide which one to ask first._

 _The younger chuckled, rubbing the back of his head._ "I'm stronger than I look, Mark, just because I choose not to show it doesn't mean anything"

_An awkward silence filled the room for a couple of minutes. The sound of the cars passing by was the only thing that echoes through the walls. For a moment, their eyes met, but only for a moment._

"Mark-"

"Ethan-"

_Silence again, then the room filled with their laughter._

"Go on, mine can wait" _Mark insisted, also curious about what Ethan had to say._

 _The younger nodded, sighing._ "Mark I-" _He started, whispering at first. He bit his lips, moving a few inches away to grab a remote from the group, putting some music on._ "Would you like to dance with me?" _A hand reached forward, inviting the elder with a nerdy smile on his face._

_That was it...? Mark was left speechless, but not disappointed and after giggling to himself, he took a hold of the other's hand. The music switched to a slow and sweet song, which surprisingly fit the situation perfectly. And so they started._

_Quick quick slow...quick quick slow._   
_Left foot forward, right foot back._

_Those words were echoing in both of their heads all over as they danced to the beat. It wasn't perfect, nor exactly salsa, more like a freestyle that had some salsa in it. However neither of them cared, they enjoyed their time together. They enjoyed how the atmosphere between had changed completely. They weren't filming at the moment, they didn't have to try to mess up for the audience to laugh at, they didn't have to use words to speak. Their eyes were speaking for them. During the whole time, all the movements, all the spins, the eye contact didn't break between them. They didn't want to break it. They didn't want to ruin the moment. They never had such chances to be themselves and express such feelings without having to speak._

_Because yes. Ethan was looking at Mark so lovingly, staring deep into those sparkly, full of life brown eyes of his. Likewise for Mark. Staring right into Ethan's deep sea blue eyes. Why use words, they already had said everything._

_Ethan didn't even have to ask for a kiss, he pulled Mark close to him and leaned in, pressing their lips together._

_The response from Mark was immediate, closing his eyes and kissing back. It was like a dream come true. A dream neither of them necessarily dreamed, but made up. That moment they both forgot they had girlfriends, their responsibilities, the fact that they were standing in a room that probably had cameras in, how wrong this could possibly be. Anything. Everything. The only thing running through their minds was each other. All the feelings they had for each other were finally free. They finally broke the chains that were holding them deep inside._

_The kiss lasted for several more minutes until they were forced to break apart to breathe._

"I've been in love with you, for years," _Ethan said between heavy pants. His hands holding Mark's tightly._ "I never had the chance to confess because...you had Amy, and you were so happy around her" _It took a lot of courage to keep his voice from breaking. But he did it._ "Hell, I wasn't even sure you'd kiss me back, I thought I had messed up our friendship" _He could hide the tears in his eyes, but not all the feelings in his voice._

_Mark opened his mouth, as in to say something, but closed it again, not finding the right words to say._

_Truth to be told, Mark was never good with speeches, with words, with how to express himself through them. No words could express the feelings he was feeling at the moment anyway. So, instead, he leaned back into a kiss, this time pulling him as close as he possibly could, wrapping his arms around the younger's neck to keep him still._

_This time it was Ethan's time to feel speechless, seriously. He was so overwhelmed with feelings he never felt before, not even for Mika. His heart was pounding in his chest. He so hoped he wasn't dreaming._

_The kiss was more passionate than the last one. Every time their lips moved, it expressed a different feeling._

_Ethan's hands wrapped around Mark's waist and held him for dear life. As if he let go, he was gonna lose him. The man that stole his heart, the man he had fallen madly in love since the first time he saw him._

"And I've been in love with you" _Mark whispered as soon as they broke apart._ "I just didn't know it, I didn't know that you were the one making my heart spike, instead, this whole time" _No speech of his felt deep enough, but it still came from the heart and that's what mattered to Ethan._

"God Mark, I love you so darn much" _The younger's face lit up with an ear to ear smile that wouldn't be coming off for a while._ "I _**want**_ you so darn much" _Their lips met again temporarily, for a small peck. Then lips traveled to his cheek, then jaw, then neck...collarbone. Kissing every part of his skin there._

_Mark moaned, throwing his head slightly back to give him more room. Every kiss, every bite, sent chills up his spine. Ethan's lips were so soft against his skin, they tickled him, in a good way._

"You are mine" _Those words came out with a growl. Possessiveness started taking over Ethan bit by bit._

"Amy, Mika- Ethan they can't-"

"You. Are. Mine" _He bit a hickey down his neck, sucking aggressively, yet softly so he wouldn't hurt the other._

_Mark wanted to stop him from leaving so many visible hickeys on his neck, but his voice wouldn't come out. It felt so good. It felt so right. His mind started slipping away from the little details that seemed to worry him._

_He simply didn't care anymore as long as he was with Ethan._

_If they were to be seen, he was gonna let them. As long as he was with Ethan. As long as he could be with Ethan._


End file.
